Set Fire To The Third Bar
by Punkeh
Summary: Songfic: Roxas came from an abused home, and despite that, he refused to leave it. Axel decides to set it on fire, causing Roxas to break. Akuroku yaoi, don't like, don't read. Rated T: Just fluff. One Shot


**Editor's Note: Punky here. ;3 Sorry about this. Was listening to this song and felt like writing a bit. I needed the practice anyways. **

**This definitely isn't one of my best, but it is rushed, and I had only wanted to write a bit as I thought of it. So yeah. If it sucks, bleh.**

**Song used: Set fire to the third bar- Snow patrol ft. Martha Wainwright**

**Summary: Roxas came from an abused home, and despite that, he refused to leave it. Axel decides to set it on fire, causing Roxas to break. Akuroku yaoi, don't like, don't read. Rated T: Just fluff.**

**Pairing: Akuroku fluff –DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the song nor the game used. Just the plot, which is based around the music video, so I hardly own that either. xD So just, enjoy.**

**Note: The XxX's are skips in time.**

Roxas ran, tears streaming down his face, he lost his balance and fell, curling up into a ball on the ground. That didn't happen… this was a bad dream… he stared back, watching smoke billowing into the sky and listening to the roar of sirens in the distance. This wasn't how it was supposed to go… Axel had promised…

XxX

"Roxas let's just run away!" Axel beamed, snuggling the blonde closer to him as they lied together on the couch, watching tv. Their topic as of lately had been about Roxas' trying to get out of his parents home, which wasn't the real problem, he had the money saved up to do so, and Axel would be more than glad to have Roxas stay with him. No, the problem was Roxas was afraid for his little brother Sora, who was only 7 and couldn't take care of himself. Without Roxas there to take the beatings for him, Sora would endure those. And Roxas had made sure that no matter what he'd protect Sora, with everything he had.

"Axel… you know I can't… it's not like I don't want to." The blonde started, smiling up at the red head and kissing him softly. "I love you more than anything."

"If you love me more than anything, You'll come with me." Axel smiled, sitting up and grabbing his phone, flipping through it and looking at his maps. "We could go anywhere! It would be fun, an adventure for the two of us!" Roxas sighed sadly, giving Axel one of his stern looks, which wasn't easy to do. Axel sighed, turning his phone off and tossing it. "I know you love Sora, but you turned out just fine… right?" Roxas winced, glaring at Axel now.  
>"Yeah, just fine although I have these." Roxas grimaced, showing Axel his arms, for like the millionth time, which were scarred up due to the abuse he had received over his years.<p>

"Alright, I'm sorry Rox, forget it." Axel sighed, snuggling with the blonde again.

XxX

_I find the map and draw a straight line__  
><em>_Over rivers, farms, and state lines__  
><em>_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be__  
><em>_It's only finger-lengths that I see__  
><em>_I touch the place where I'd find your face__  
><em>_My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

XxX

Roxas sighed as he walked into his home, the smell of alcohol pungent in the air. He rolled his eyes, picking up his little brother who was sleeping on the couch and taking him up to their bedroom, listening as slurring voices from his dad's party downstairs reached his ears, tucking his little brother into bed. Sora woke up, getting up and hugging his big brother tightly, smiling.

"I love you Roxas." Roxas smiled, petting the brunettes' hair lightly.

"I love you too Sora, now, rest up. You have a big day at school tomorrow."

"As always." Sora giggled, yawning and climbing back into his bed, snuggling against the pillows before falling asleep. Roxas smiled, kissing his brother on the forehead before retreating to his own bed for the night.

XxX

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<p>

XxX

Roxas stared in shock as the police directed him towards the interrogation room, his brothers' "I love yous" echoing in his mind. His heart aching at the promise that had been broken. He sighed sadly as the police put him in a room with only a glass, and on the other side he could see the love of his life. He teared up at how broken Axel looked. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his hair was disheveled to all hell.

XxX

Their words mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<br>Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me<p>

XxX

Axel sighed, his brain finally catching up to his actions. Why had he done that to Roxas' home? What the hell was he thinking? How could he hurt Roxas like that… he wanted Roxas to only spend his time with him, every second he could get… he didn't even process that seeing Roxas spending time with his little brother hurt him so badly… if only he'd realized and talked to Roxas before he had burnt that house down... if only… Axel yawned. He wanted to sleep again but knew he wouldn't be able to, no matter how hard he tried. The screams of dire agony would just keep him up all night, just like the other nights before. He knew he was going to jail… he deserved it…he just hoped Roxas could forgive him…

XxX

_I'm miles from where you are,__  
><em>_I lay down on the cold ground__  
><em>_I, I pray that something picks me up__  
><em>_And sets me down in your warm arms_

XxX

Roxas sighed, his thoughts going back to what could have been as he stood on the other side of the glass. He knew Axel couldn't see him, and he wasn't sure if that hurt more or not. He had been on the way to Axel's when it happened… he was going to tell Axel about his agreement to go on a trip. Sora was going to be fine, since it was summer, he'd be over at his friend Riku's almost constantly. Roxas was so happy… but then when he had shown up at Axel's apartment, he found it abandoned. He wondered where Axel had went, so he sent a text his way asking where he was and went home. But upon reaching home, he saw it on fire, and Axel stood outside of it, staring as if he had just realized what he was doing… what he had done, for the first time.

"Axel how could you!"  
>"Roxas…?" Axel said, horror-stricken as he turned, having not expected Roxas to be there, since he was just about to run off and act as if he never knew what happened. "Roxas, I'm so sorry.. I just wanted you to myself…" He sighed sadly. Roxas teared up. This man, who he loved to every depth of his soul, had just murdered his family… and although his feelings were less than pleased with his father or mother, Sora had been in there… Sora… whom Roxas had sworn to protect with his very being…<p>

"Sora…"

XxX

_After I have travelled so far__  
><em>_We'd set the fire to the third bar__  
><em>_We'd share each other like an island__  
><em>_Until exhausted, close our eyelids__  
><em>_And dreaming, pick up from__  
><em>_The last place we left off__  
><em>_Your soft skin is weeping__  
><em>_A joy you can't keep in_

XxX

Roxas shook his head, staring at the man, who even now, caused his stomach to flip and his heart to yearn and ache. Even after the fact that everything happened… Roxas didn't want Axel to go to jail… Roxas didn't want to lose everything… Roxas cried, holding his head in his hands and leaning against the glass window, blinking in surprise when someone stood on the opposite side, leaning against the glass and mouthing "I love you, I'm sorry, forgive me…" Roxas blinked, teary eyed, blinking as Axel spread his hand out against the glass, continuing to mouth things that Roxas couldn't quite make out. Roxas sniffled, moving a hand from his hair to the glass, spreading it out against Axels', despite the fact that Axel couldn't see it.

XxX

_I'm miles from where you are,__  
><em>_I lay down on the cold ground__  
><em>_And I, I pray that something picks me up__  
><em>_and sets me down in your warm arms_

XxX

Sora showed up. It turned out he had been staying at Riku's house, and hadn't even known about the fire until he saw the news, he had rushed to the police to find out where his big brother was, and found Roxas, sitting at a cop's desk. Roxas was just so happy that Sora was okay… that he… denied all of the charges of Axel being the culprit. The police insisted it must have been him, but Roxas lied… saying Axel had been there to pick him up…

XxX

_I'm miles from where you are,__  
><em>_I lay down on the cold ground__  
><em>_and I, I pray that something picks me up__  
><em>_and sets me down in your warm arms_

XxX

Axel blinked as he was released, the police vowing to find out the real culprit. Axel shivered, walking out into the sunlight and wincing. He didn't deserve to be free… he sighed, looking up as he heard a whistle. And there Roxas was, smiling and standing next to his car.

"Roxas… you…?" Roxas smiled, nodding.

"But…I…" Roxas shook his head, pointing to the window of the car and showing that Sora, who sat in the back seat singing to himself, was perfectly okay. Axel teared up, the guilt of killing Roxas' parents being quite a bit much to think about.

"Roxas I can't…"

"You can't live with yourself, is that it?" Roxas asked, walking over to Axel and giving him one of his most understanding looks. "Technically Axel… you saved us… me and him…" Roxas smiled, kissing the redhead comfortingly. "Thank you." Axel smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't thank me for something like that…"  
>"You didn't do it, did you?" Roxas smirked, and Axel blinked. He… had… he thought about it for a second, before realizing what had really happened… Axel had been really upset at Roxas for not going on a trip with him, but when he had stopped by Roxas' house, the house exploded, and he was knocked back into a fence, when he woke up and was looking in horror, Roxas had shown up… the fall against the fence had made Axel forgot that he had witnessed it explode… he had just assumed he had set fire to it… Axel put a hand to the back of his head, feeling a sore bruise there, realizing that this was true… but how did Roxas find out about it?<br>"Roxas how did you-?"  
>"I didn't." Roxas blinked. "But I know you'd never hurt me that much…" Axel smiled, latching onto the blonde and hugging him tightly.<p>

"Of course I wouldn't.

XxX

**Don't you just love fluff sometimes? xD**

**Sorry, I know this is rushed. ;3**

**Review? 3**

**I'm working on my kuro fic still, so don't worry, I'll have the next chappie up soon darlings. xD**


End file.
